heaven or earth
by shin24
Summary: is shinichi dead or alive?


Yahooooooooo This is my first fan fiction story I hope you like it don't forget to review

___________________________________________________________________________________

It's been 5 years after conan was drug by the APTX 4869 by gin and vodka then one day his life change Forever haibara gust finish creating the antidote for the APTX4869 but some thing in her mind not to give shinichi the antidote because she was in love with him little did she know that conan felt the same thing he gave up on ran 2 years ago after ran told him that she gave up on waiting for shinichi to come back. After that ran went out with another guy in her school and Finaly got engage to him on her B-day

_One day conan was gust reading one of hi detective novels when his phone rang it was haibara conan gust blush gust like the setting sun……_

_Haibara said to conan to go to hakase's place she said there is something that she to say to him _

_With out any further questions he gust went to hakase's place _

_But haibara's not that happy to say that she founded the antidote for the APTX4869 _

_Conan was all smiles that she created 2 one for him one for haibara they both took the antidote when suddenly something exploded that the house just crumbled to bits it was hakase's new invention that exploded . _

_After that conan told haibara and hakase that they can live in the kudo mansion it was a payment for their kindness and hospitality for the things they done for him in the past years they have experience._

_Haibara and conan took the antidote I 2 sepret rooms with a change of cloths they had beside them after they look the antidote they felt their bones melting and their body growing after 10 minuets conan look at the mirror and said finaly im back to normal and got to his cloths and went to haibara _

_Haibara opend the door looking at conan looking vey handsome _

_While conan looked at haibara like he saw an angel in font of him with her creamy white skin and slender legs on top of that her very beautiful and mature looking face not like the childish face she had when she was haibara ai._

_After that shiho gust shut the door and they both gust blush like an over ripe tomato they both was shy to face each other._

But then haibara said to her self her love for him was impossible because shinichi belongs to ran but she didn't about ran's fiancé.

1 hour later

Haibara just fell a sleep holding her sisters photo and shinichi's photo as well.

When the door bell rang after shinichi open the door it was akai shuuichi and other FBI MEMBERS with.

Shinichi's eye winded thing king that akai shuuichi was dead but how did he survive the explosion and his death was all ready confirmed by the police back then.

Mean while shiho gust woke up due to a call she had

Sherry.

Gin shiho said with fear in her heart

It's been 5 years since you began to spy on them eliminate the target already orders form the boss

We only let him live because you told the boss you need him as your lab rat since you already finish the antidote eliminate the target already gin said with a smile on his face

The pistol will be on its way know.

After the conversation shiho left her room and went to dink some water when shinichi went over to her with a box on his right hand.

Shinichi gave the box to shiho and said it's a mail for you he said while holding his 2 hands holing to back of his head went back his room.

While shiho was telling to her self the one how I needed to kill is the one that broth the wepon him slef that will kill him while crying her tears out silently holding the gun up high but her heart the brain fighting to kill him or not her hands went down holding the pistol while he was not looking but shinichi told him.

Shiho shoot the pistol on him I don't want you to die because of me. Shinichi said with a smile on his face.

Shiho was in shook telling him that he new way did he gave her the pistol in the first place shinichi look at her and told her the truth.

Its because the box has a little black powder smell and it was weavy for a little box and has no fragil written on it.

Baka baka baka baka!!!! shiho said while tears falling in her eyes

Shinichi went to shiho and gave her a big hug while the pistol on his chest after that he gave her a kiss on the lips while his left hand holding her right cheeks and left hand holding her hair while both shiho's hands hugging his neck for the last time hoping it will never end after that a sound of a black porch out side the mansion he held the gun with her hands and said to her his final words even if I have to die I will always protect you until the end before he push the trigger he said good bye I love you shiho have a good life.

BANG! Gin went in and told vodka to destroy the evidence in Hear.

After a 3 year…….

Shiho said while holding the tomb stone looking at it kudo shinichi 1990-2009

Gust like every year since shinichi died shiho told him that the organization was gone they took them all and Gin , vodka and vermouth was sentence to death due to their actions.

Shiho said you told me to wave a good life and that you love but I never had the chance to say I LOVE YOU TO KUDO SHINICHI.

Ran got merried 5 moths ago and Im still single because the only person that I only want to merry is you and no one els I this word will change my mind I LOVE YOU TO KUDO SHINICHI.

After 2 years

Shiho just finish cleaning the kudo mansion when some one rang the door bell.

Shiho was shook to see shinichi standing in front or her and said long time no see shiho I miss you very much.

Shiho gave shinichi a big hug to know if it was true or not but it was shinichi after all he long lost friend

Shinichi told shiho the truth on how he survive after 5 years under the FBI waiting for the death of kudo shinichi and gin,vodka and vermouth to show him self to her again with the skills of an FBI agent to protect her from harm and a IQ of 199 unlike shiho with an IQ of 200.

Flash back

Akai shuuichi gave him a bullet proof pan with layers of blood and a 24 fake death and paralyzing capsule for a fake death experience of his life so he can be under the protection of the FBI.

End of flash back

Shiho asked how was the person that was in grave for 5 years he said his long lost cusin for 10 years and had plastic surgery to look like him on his funeral .

Shinichi pulled out a small box and bend his knees and said will you merry he said to shiho.

Shiho said she will only merry him if she forgives him after despairing for 5 years.

Shinichi asked her am I forgive?

Shiho said of course you are way not she asked

Shinichi just smiled and slip the ring to her ring finger and said it's a perfect fit before he can say anything shiho kiss shinichi on the lips and hoped that it will never end.

Shinichi said it will be 10 times better next time on their wedding .

After that shinichi told all his friends even the police to come their wedding on 26 of December every body was in shooked when they hound out shinichi was alive all this time and they never knew.

The next day

Every body that shinichi told about yesterday went to the kudo mansion every single one of them came starting with ran and his husband, heiji and kazuha ,inspector megurei and the entire police department and yukiko with yusaku and hakase of course the detective boys with kaito kubara and aoako as well all at once shiho was in shook in front of the door after they went in the first thing they asked is how did shinichi survive for 5 years with out discovering that ha was alive all this time .

Shinichi told them the truth about the black organization and FBI and him being conan edogawa and shiho being haibara ai and how he survive the gun shot after he pulde the trigger and faking his death.

Shinichi asked are there more question that they wana ask???

They all said together no at the same time. Shinichi just smiled like nothing happened for 5 years

After that shinchi and shiho just told them the location of were their weeding next Saturday .

Yusaku asked his son about the weeding and told him that leave the weeding expenses to him I am your dad and yukiko and the girls to leave shiho I their hands with sonoko they will give shiho the makeover of her life and the boys with shinichi to make him the most handsome husband that they can.

After that they went shoping for clothes for the 2 couple I took them at least 5 hours to pick their matching cloths but yukiko told shinchi and shiho to enjoy the rest of the day any were they want to as boy friend and girl friend and don't let go of shiho's hand for a minuet they both watch a movie went to the park to enjoy them selves the whole day to top it of they to a 7 star hotel that has a gold and silver carving on the knob with a diamond chandelier on top and a red carpet to walk on and gold plated chairs and table shiho was so shooked that shinichi and her to eat at a place like this I was like heaven on earth if this was a dream shiho said to her self she dosen't want to wake up again how my I help you sir? The butler asked

Table for 2 please shinichi

Yes sir pleas have a seat the butler said

Shinichi pulled the chair for shiho and sat on his seat

Shiho look at the menu and told kudo that the price has very scary because the cheapest food on the menu cost about 568 yen shiho asked shinichi that can he afford the price? Of course he can he was 2million yen on his credit card what! Shiho said to shinichi how did you get that much money on the first place? It's because of my job at the FBI they give you a lot of money buy just solving cases that they cant solve just like a looked room murder and suff. Realy is that so shiho was relive and can relax know finaly they orderd I will the shirp tempura and musroom ravioli and with a salad on the side how abut you miss I will have that too 2 ice tea as drinks.

After they finish eating they both went to the roof top and watch the full moon at its highest point while holding hands and hoping it will never end.

On the day of the wedding

Both shinichi and shiho were being handeld by their friends and both had 2 private make up artist.

After 3 hours

Shinichi and shiho just come out and looked at each other for a hole 5 minuets shiho was wearing a gown that's fit for a queen while shinichi looks more handsome than ever.

Will you accept miyano shiho as your wife no matter what happends in life?

Yes I do said shinichi

Will you accept shinichi kudo as your husband no matter what happends in life?

Yes I do said shiho

I will pronounce U as husband and wife you may kiss the bride

Shinichi gave shiho a tender kiss on the lips aswell for shiho returning the kiss back to him

Just as I promised 10 times better right?

Right shiho smiled

Shinichi bpth went out side the cruch and got it to the car and went to the place of memories were they first fell in love was the hotel were they encounter gin , vodka and pisco and the first time conan saw haibara sa shiho good old times. After that they went to the kudo mansion were they will be staying for life.

The end

Hope you liked it


End file.
